El baile de Navidad
by JulietaG.28
Summary: El medio del Torneo de los Tres magos el Baile de Navidad llega y con ello un nuevo reto para Harry Potter: conseguir pareja. ¿Será esa la oportunidad perfecta para confesar sus sentimientos? ¿O es más fácil y menos peligroso enfrentar un dragón? / Primera entrega de la colección "Romántico insomnio" / Harry&Hermione


**** EL BAILE DE NAVIDAD ****

 **Por: JulietaG.28**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes de_ _ **Harry Potter**_ _, son completamente de la propiedad de_ _ **J.K. Rowling**_ _, no me pertenecen en lo absoluto, esta historia es con el único fin de entretener._

* * *

—" _ **Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas**_ _"—_

* * *

 _ **=El baile de Navidad…=**_

Harry Potter. El niño que sobrevivió. Aquel que se había enfrentado a tantas cosas en tan solo tres años, aquel que había encarado más una vez al señor Tenebroso, aquel que había destruido un diario maldito y había ejecutado un _patronus_ corpóreo para salvarle la vida a su padrino y a él mismo en el camino. Y por si fuera poco, el chico que ese año, con tan solo 14 años de edad y en contra de voluntad, habría de batirse en tres pruebas de extremado peligro arriesgando su vida y elevando su valor hasta el máximo… _o quizás más._

Quien quiera que le viera, diría que después de todo lo que había enfrentado y que ante la primera prueba, donde había tenido que vencer a un fiero colacuerno húngaro, la prueba que tenía ante él — _algo que ni siquiera podía considerarse como una prueba_ — no tenía por qué ponerle ni un poco nervioso. Extrañamente — _aunque muy obvio para él—_ la perspectiva de enfrentarse a un dragón más de 1 vez en un día, no le asustaba tanto, como la orden y la prueba que McGonagall le había impuesto: conseguir una pareja para el baile de Navidad.

— _¿De qué os preocupas?, todas las chicas quieren ir contigo por qué después de lo del dragón, eres un digno campeón de Hogwarts_ — le había dicho Ron, en cuanto le había expuesto su temor. Ciertamente, el peli rojo había tenido razón, Parvati Patil y Lavender Brown, habían sido las primeras en acercársele para dejarle muy claro que si él quería alguna podía ser su acompañante y la otra, acudir con su amigo Ron. Por los pasillos, algunas chicas de otras casas habían imitado a Lavender y a Parvati, acercándosele para que las invitara al baile, incluso Cho Chang, se había acercado con una hermosa sonrisa para preguntarle casualmente si ya tenía pareja.

— _No sé con quién ir…_ — había dicho Harry algo taciturno.

— _No lo pienses mucho—_ había sido la respuesta de la pelinegra. Y Harry claro que le había hecho caso. Tampoco era algo que tuviera que pensar, no había una larga lista de posibles parejas en su mente, simplemente, un solo nombre. Harry no tenía ni un poco de ganas de acudir al baile con Parvati, ni con Lavender y aunque sonara increíble para algunos… tampoco deseaba acudir con Cho.

Cada que pensaba en el baile de Navidad, Harry solo podía evocarse acudiendo con una sola persona y así mismo, cada que lo pensaba, le parecía ridículo e imposible. Ridículo porque no podía creérselo ni el mismo. Imposible, porque… pues porque era imposible. Y eso lo había sabido, tiempo antes de que se le avisara del baile. No podía negar, claro estaba, que a pesar de saber que era imposible, esa persona había comenzado a interesarle, mucho más de lo normal. Pensaba en ella con mayor frecuencia, se encontraba sonriéndole como un idiota en ciertas ocasiones e incluso sonrojándose cuando ella le adulaba en alguna cosa. Y eso estaba mal. No debía… No podía, más. Ella era… era su apoyo, era la que le sonreía y le animaba cuando peor se sentía, la que lo apremiaba a que se aplicara en clases y no se cabreara cuando Snape lo molestaba… en pocas palabras, ella era ella, su mejor amiga.

Y ahí estaba el problema.

Sí Hermione era su mejor amiga, como entonces, podía siquiera imaginar que ella le acompañara al baile, como podía encontrarse embobado pensando en ella. Simplemente, ¿cómo podía interesarse tanto por aquella chica? Suspiró. De nuevo lo estaba haciendo, pensar en ella y en su dilema de sentimientos mientras se suponía debía intentar dormir.

Harry se revolvió inquieto en la cama. Primero a la derecha, luego a la izquierda, se quitó las mantas de encima, se puso la almohada en la cara, la aventó de nuevo a su lugar y… se rindió. No funcionaría. Ya otras veces lo había comprobado. Con todo el dilema en su cabeza, fluyendo como agua de un río, le era imposible dormir. Como última medida, se sentó en la cama y miró por la pequeña rendija que dejaba la cortina de su cama adoselada, fuera, aún era de noche, faltaba quizás una hora o dos para que amaneciera.

"— _De nuevo_ —" pensó. Una noche más, que no dormía. ¿Y la culpable? Hermione Granger, que sin saberlo, se había colado una vez en sus pensamientos. Sin algo mejor que hacer y a sabiendas de que ya de nadie le serviría tratar de dormir, se puso de pie y se dirigió al cuarto de baño, tomó una ducha tibia que relajó sus músculos y lo despertó por completo, además de que al fin, en medio de la ducha y con el agua resbalándose por su cuerpo, dio con el final de todo su dilema: aceptación. Ya no podía negarlo, era mejor aceptarlo y luchar con ello: estaba enamorado de su mejor amiga, amaba hasta las trancas a Hermione Granger.

Cuando terminó de ducharse, se visitó y prefirió salir del dormitorio sin hacer ruido. Ron, Seamus y Dean dormían aun tranquilamente y él no tenía necesidad de despertarlo por hacerle compañía. Se dispuso a salir y en el camino tomó su mochila y su bufanda, era aún temprano, a falta de fuego, la sala común habría de estar helada y no quería por supuesto, acabar muerto de frío. Bajó con cuidado las escaleras, mientras aprovechaba el trayecto para ponerse la bufanda, la mochila, colgada al hombro, se le resbalaba de vez en vez y tenía que aguardar uno o dos escalones para seguir su camino. Por fin llegó a la sala común y notó algo que no había advertido por el hueco de las escaleras… el fuego estaba prendido, al menos, un poco, lo que quedaba de los leños. Y en el sofá, alguien se encontraba, aparentemente dormido, pues no había dado señales de escuchar a Harry llegar. El ojo verde, no necesito acercarse para saber de quién se trataba, la reconocería en cualquier parte, no había dudas… aquella cabellera castaña, rebelde y más que alborotada, nadie tenía una igual…

Procurando pisar con cuidado, para no despertarla si es que estaba dormida de verdad, Harry se acercó poco a poco, rodeó el sofá y se encontró con una Hermione que en efecto, estaba plácidamente dormida. No tenía libros, tampoco pergaminos así que por ende, Harry intuyó que no se había quedado ahí dormida estudiando. Claro, Hermione habría bajado en algún punto de la noche, pues el camisón que usaba como pijama asomaba a su bata de dormir. Harry dejó la mochila en el suelo, recargada contra la mesilla de centro y se acercó a la chimenea para avivar el fuego con un movimiento de su varita, luego, sin poder negarse a sí mismo el placer de mirar a Hermione dormir, tomó asiento a su lado, en el sofá. La castaña, recargaba su cabeza entre su hombro y el respaldo del sofá, tenía los labios ligeramente separados y por su estado, privaba de su mirar achocolatado al pelinegro que se hallaba a su lado. Se miraba tranquila, serena, tierna… Harry no pudo evitar sonreír al mirarla. Pasados unos cuantos minutos —que parecieron solo segundos para Harry— el sol comenzó a asomarse por las ventanas de la sala común y por supuesto, dejó caer algunos rayos en el rostro de Hermione, que al sentirlos, se revolvió un poco, haciendo ademán de que pronto despertaría. Harry, entro en pánico, Hermione no podía despertar y verle completamente embelesado a su imagen. Buscando el primer libro que encontró en su mochila Harry fingió que leía, justo a tiempo, pues Hermione, acabó por despertar.

La chica se enderezó poco a poco y estiró un tanto el cuello para desperezarse por completo, el sofá no era nada cómodo para dormir. Entonces, solo entonces, se fijó en que a su lado, se encontraba alguien que leía. La sala común había dejado de pertenecerle y había sido invadida, por alguien que Hermione jamás habría esperado ver. Harry estaba a su lado, concentrado en un libro que apostaba era de Defensa contra las Artes oscuras, sin poder evitarlo abrió la boca detonando su sorpresa y Harry volteó a mirarla en ese instante.

—Buenos días bella durmiente— le dijo en una sonrisa.

—Qué…— comenzó a decir, un tanto sonrojada— ¿Qué hora es?—

—Acaba de amanecer, no te apures, nadie más que yo, sabe que has dormido en la sala común— el pelinegro sonrió dulcemente, pero Hermione no estaba preocupada porque alguien la hubiera visto dormir… en realidad, le preocupaba que la persona que la había descubierto, hubiera sido Harry.

—Me habré quedado dormida estudiando— mintió, por respuesta Harry sonrió, sí, ya había pensado en eso… Hermione no quería decirle porque no había podido dormir— Pero tú… ¿qué haces aquí tan temprano?— le preguntó. El oji verde tuvo entonces su oportunidad de sonrojarse, al recordar cuál era la razón de que se hallara ahí y claro, lo que había estado haciendo momentos antes de que la chica despertara.

—Yo… no podía dormir— susurró— He estado pensando en el torneo— se animó a mentir, al menos a medias. Claro que había pensado en el torneo, era esa la razón de que se celebrara el baile de Navidad y por supuesto, también era la razón que le permitió imaginarse en dicho evento, acompañado por la castaña que estaba a su lado.

—Aún te preguntas ¿quién puso tu nombre en el Cáliz de fuego?— inquirió Hermione recuperando su tono de voz normal y también su color.

—Ah... yo… sí— siguió mintiendo.

—Ay Harry, no deberíais preocuparte por eso. Digo, sí, es un misterio, pero no tienes porqué… Al final, te las has arreglado para superar la primera prueba y estoy segura de que será así con las que siguen— le animó la chica para su sorpresa, pues Harry habría imaginado que estaría por soltarle sus teorías respecto al acertijo— Venga, disfruta las vacaciones, animaros con la idea del baile— le dijo en una sonrisa y automáticamente, el ánimo de Harry decayó, como si la castaña hubiese comenzado a hablar de exámenes o cosas así. Hermione notó el cambió y se preguntó que habría dicho para poner a Harry así, analizó su comentario, pero cada palabra le parecía normal y sin ningún mal en ella, así pues, se animó a preguntar:

—Lo siento. ¿He dicho algo malo Harry?

—No, no es eso— se apresuró a aclarar— Tan solo… bueno, he recordado eso del baile, tengo que conseguir una pareja y bueno… abrir el baile con ella, pero no tengo a nadie— terminó de decir y suspiró. Hermione no pudo evitar reír al ver así a su amigo.

—Deberás que sois un lío Harry. ¿De qué os preocupas? La mitad de las chicas de esta casa quieren ir contigo al baile, si no es que todas— le dijo la chica entre risas.

—¿Ah sí?— cuestionó el pelinegro, como quién no cree las cosas.

—Pues sí. Parvati y Lavender no han dejado de preguntarse a cuál de las dos invitarás y a cuál le tocará ir con Ron— se explicó la castaña.

—No quiero ir con ninguna— Harry mostró una mueca de desagrado, Hermione dejó de sonreír… Sí… Ella imaginaba con quién querría ir el chico, un par de veces había notado como la miraba y también había advertido como miraba ella al peli negro.

—Creo que Cho, aún no tiene pareja— le aseguró. Harry miró el fuego, movió de nuevo su varita y avivó el poco fuego que quedaba, aparentemente hacía mucho frío y lo que la chimenea necesitaba eran nuevos leños, no un hechizo que prendiera solo los pocos que quedaban.

—Tampoco quiero ir con Cho…— susurró. Hermione lo miró con sorpresa, eso no se lo esperaba… pero no podía negar, que una parte de ella, se alegró al escucharlo.

—Entonces… ¿con quién quieres ir?— preguntó por obviedad. Harry, suspiró una vez más y con la vista aún puesta en las llamas que danzaban en la chimenea, se dio cuenta de que ya no podía callarlo. Si tenía que buscar un momento para decirlo, si tenía que ocurrir en algún instante el decir todo lo que él mismo había aceptado esa noche, era en ese. De no hacerlo, de no tener el valor necesario para decirlo, de temer el rechazo y no afrontarlo ¿qué clase de Gryffindor sería?

—Bueno… quiero ir al baile con la culpable de mi insomnio, la chica que sin darse cuenta, se cuela a diario en mi mente y no me deja dormir. Quiero ir de la mano, de la chica que con una sola sonrisa me hechiza y que cuando me mira con dulzura me pone por completo a sus pies, créeme, ella ejerce un poder sobre mí, mucho mayor que el hechizo _imperius._ Por ir con ella, podría incluso aprobar Adivinación con la mayor nota, me internaría en el Bosque Prohibido una noche de luna llena e incluso me esforzaría por agradarle un poco a Snape…— le dijo, su mirada estaba perdida en las llamas del fuego, sin percatarse de la reacción que cada palabra provocaba en Hermione _._ A su lado, la castaña la pasaba de lo peor, su corazón se había encogido en un estrujón de dolor, temblaba levemente de miedo y sentía como en su pecho, un nudo sólido y fuerte le oprimía sin permitirle respirar, mientras aguardaba ansiosa a que Harry rematara su respuesta, con el nombre de la chica a la que — _estaba segura_ — amaba con locura.

—Yo…— siguió Harry, deteniéndose un momento, solo para girarse y mirar a los ojos a Hermione, que si antes la pasaba mal, se esforzó de verdad para no demostrarlo— Quiero ir contigo— sentenció.

Todo se detuvo. El fuego dejó de danzar, el nudo se deshizo, volvió a respirar y el corazón se le ensanchó tanto que ya no cabía dentro de sí. Ahogó un pequeño grito de alegría y pronto las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar. Sonrió, sonrió de alegría y de éxtasis, sonrió de dicha y de orgullo y poco le falto para arrojarse a los brazos del oji verde. Ni en sus más locos sueños, habría podido imaginar, que Harry, el chico que había sido su mejor amigo durante tres años, el chico que la había visitado constantemente en la enfermería cuando quedó petrificada y convertida en gato, el joven que la hechizaba cuando le sonreía y el que tanto la preocupaba cuando se metía en problemas… el mismo al que se empeñaba en amar en silencio y por el que luchaba día a día callando sus sentimientos, fuera un día a corresponderle.

De su parte, Harry no podía dejar de mirarla, esperaba que tan pronto le escuchara decirle lo que había dicho, la chica se pusiera de pie y se fuera, no sin antes dejarle en claro que ella no correspondía a sus sentimientos, pero, contrario a todo, ella estaba ahí, sonriéndole, quizás, creyendo que se trataba de una broma y burlándose del chico, no lo sabía.

—Hermione…— trató de decir él, pero la chica no le permitió continuar. Sin poder contenerse ni un poco más, Hermione se arrojó a sus brazos y calló al chico al juntar sus labios a los de él. Harry se sorprendió, primero cuando sintió a Hermione sobre él y luego cuando sus delgados labios se posaron sobre los suyos. Había abierto los brazos al recibirla y había abierto grandes los ojos al sentir su caricia, pero la sorpresa solo duró un segundo. Jamás, nunca, ni aunque estuviera a punto de morir (o aunque las gafas le molestaran), podría haberse negado a lo que acontecía en esos momentos.

Con cuidado, posó sus manos en la cintura de la chica, cerró los ojos y se permitió disfrutar de lo que ocurría. Sus labios se movían en sincronía como diciendo que desde hace tiempo deseaban juntarse, sus alientos se rozaban en un exhalar delicado y sus cabezas se ladeaban encajando a la perfección en el hueco que dejaban, en determinado momento, sus narices se rozaron, pero eso, como el hecho de que quizás alguien podría despertar y verlos o de que ella estaba en pijama, les importaba muy poco. Lo único verdaderamente importante, era el beso que estaban saboreando, extasiados, deseosos, enamorados. No había dudas, los labios de Harry, así como su corazón y todo su ser, estaban hechos para amar y atesorar a Hermione, para fundirse en los labios de ella e inhalar en el acto la fragancia a canela que su cabello despedía. Tampoco había dudas, Harry estaba hecho para Hermione, sus manos habían sido hechas para rodearla por la cintura, su cabello para enredarse en sus manos cuando le rodeara por el cuello y sus labios, para besarlos, saborearlos, morderlos un poco incluso… una y otra y otra vez.

Así, sin palabras, sin nada que valiera la pena decirse (o que simplemente fuera necesario) ambos jóvenes siguieron perdidos en su propio mundo, concentrados solamente en besar los labios del otro. La magia, se cortó solamente cuando los pulmones pidieron oxígeno, pero es podía llegarles sin separarse por completo. Dejaron de besarse, pero juntaron sus frentes y sus narices, se rozaron una vez más, verde y chocolate se fundió entonces cuando sus ojos se quedaron fijos en los del otro, reflejándolos mientras sonreían, completamente felices y dichosos.

—Te amo, Hermione— susurró Harry

—Te amo, Harry— respondió Hermione sonriente.

—Perdón haber tardado en decirlo…— siguió el oji verde, Hermione se alejó, estaba de rodillas sobre el sillón y tenía que acomodarse, aunque fuera solo un poco.

—Dicen que mejor tarde que nunca… aunque me alegro que por fin haya ocurrido— le comentó sin dejar de sonreír. Harry tomó su mano y la miró con dulzura, sin poder resistirse, se acercó y plantó un nuevo beso en sus labios, que pudo haberse extendido si no hubieran escuchado como alguien abría la puerta de los dormitorios. Lo habían olvidado, ya había amanecido, los estómagos de sus compañeros, estaría pidiendo alimento, como los de ellos mismos. Hermione se puso de pie, consciente de que se hallaba en pijama y pidió a Harry que le esperara mientras subía al dormitorio a ducharse y a cambiarse.

—No me iría sin ti…— le aseguró Harry

—Juro no tardar— afirmó Hermione tomando rumbo a las escaleras de los dormitorios. Se escuchaban unos pasos, alguien estaba bajando, antes de reunirse con aquellos pasos, que se combinarían con los suyos, Hermione miró a Harry y sonrió al preguntar:

—Entonces… ¿iremos juntos al baile?

—Si no es contigo, no es con nadie— Potter habló con aplomo y sonrió, justo cuando por las escaleras, Dean aparecía, adormilado y con el cabello húmedo.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

Finalmente el día del baile llegó. El colegio había sido completamente adornado para la ocasión, los elfos sin duda, se habían lucido con cada decoración y habían convertido el castillo en algo mucho más hermoso que cualquier otra navidad. Aquel día, el gran comedor fue solo utilizado para el desayuno, pues lo que restó del día, los alumnos que acudirían al baile, habían decidido pasar el día en sus habitaciones preparando todo para esa noche.

Algunos como Seamus y Dean, habían asegurado que esa noche debían lucir sus mejores presentaciones y otros, Ron para ser exactos, había sufrido un bajón de ánimo que ni siquiera el molestar a Harry y a Hermione (que ya le habían confesado — _solo a él_ — su relación) le animó en lo más mínimo. El peli rojo, había conseguido pareja para el baile, tan solo dos días atrás, cuando una chica a la que no conocía pero perteneciente a la casa de Ravenclaw, le había pedido que la invitara. Sin saber por qué, quizás por desesperado o quizás por lo bonita que le había parecido, Ron había aceptado y la había invitado, olvidando lo que odiaba del dichoso evento. Esa mañana sin embargo, ya no podía olvidarlo más… tenía que usar la fea túnica que su madre le había hecho.

Aquella tarde, en el dormitorio de Harry, Seamus y Dean se ducharon en un tiempo especialmente largo cada uno y se enfundaron en elegantes y simpáticas túnicas, se peinaron y hasta se pusieron loción, sus parejas, aunque no demasiado cotizadas, les habían pedido que se lucieran en todo aquella bella noche. Neville, quién se había animado a invitar a Ginny Weasley, no había llegado al extremo de pasar horas frente al espejo trabajando en su peinado, pero si se había duchado a la perfección y se había esforzado en que su túnica luciera bien. Ron, pese a la gran vergüenza que le daba su atuendo, acabó duchándose y metiéndose en aquella túnica fea, mirándose cada 5 segundos en el espejo, tratando se quitar algún moño, algún encaje o lo que fuera que pudiera que le quitara algo de feo al atuendo. Harry, quién había cedido ante la negación de Ron y consciente de que su amigo tenía muchas razones para quejarse, se metió a duchar luego de ayudar a Ron a quitarse el ridículo moño del cuello y en exactos 20 minutos, apareció con el cabello húmedo y una toalla en el los hombros, luciendo solo unos calzoncillos. Con calma, se metió en su atuendo, que constaba de una preciosa túnica negra y un elegante moño blanco para su cuello. Sin éxito trató de peinar su cabello, aplacarlo cuando el agua se hubiera secado y no lucir tan despeinado, pero como siempre resultó imposible, sin más, se rindió ante ese hecho y esperó que Hermione no le dijera que lucía despeinado.

A la hora que tenían que estar listos, los 4 chicos abandonaron su dormitorio, con rumbo al gran comedor, donde tendría lugar el baile y donde todas las parejas, habían quedado para reunirse. Tan pronto como llegaron, Seamus y Dean dieron con sus parejas, una Parvati y una Lavender enfundadas cada una en un vestido azul bonito pero no especial. Pasado un rato, Neville se encontró con Ginny que no perdió oportunidad para burlarse de su hermano mayor y como los otros, se adentraron en el gran comedor.

—Ron, ya déjate las mangas de la túnica— le riñó Potter a su amigo, algo desesperado, pues Hermione no aparecía

—Es que me veo ridículo…— se quejó el aludido, alguien detrás, rió y ambos chicos se dieron la vuelta, luego de haber escuchado el primer comentario de la persona a sus espaldas.

—Yo creo que te ves muy bien— Harry abrió la boca, detrás de ellos, una rubia, pequeña y menuda sonreía mientras miraba a Ron. A su lado, el peli rojo no tuvo de que quejarse del atuendo, pues casi parecía que él y la chica se habían uniformado. La rubia, lucía un vestido corto y alegre, de colores navideños y llamativos, con un moño en el cabello, algo grande y colorido, toda una obra de arte, con tantos colores mezclados.

—Harry, ella es Luna Lovegood— explicó el peli rojo, la aludida sonrió y estiró la mano para estrecharla con el oji verde que no salía del asombro.

—Un placer conocerte, Harry Potter— le dijo. Harry sonrió a modo de respuesta y ni siquiera habló cuando Ron y Luna se disculparon para adentrarse en el comedor, el peli rojo lucía mucho más animado y hasta optimista, mientras la chica a su lado caminaba prensada a su brazo.

Pronto, Harry se encontró más rodeado de gente, pero en aquella ocasión de las personas especiales del Colegio. Unos metros más allá de él, Fleur Delacour, se hallaba enfundada en un hermoso vestido azul cielo, casi gris, mientras caminaba prensada al brazo de un apuesto joven de Hogwarts, que Harry no reconoció. Algo más cerca, Cedric Diggory apareció ataviado en una túnica elegante y con cierto lujo, guiando a Cho Chang que esa noche había optado por un vestido blanco, con detalles por todas partes, un peinado algo elaborado y por supuesto su mejor sonrisa. Al girarse, la chica encontró a Harry y le sonrió con efusividad mientras lo recorría con la mirada, el chico era claro, una visión. Pero en realidad, Harry no la miraba…

Al fondo del lugar, Viktor Krum, se hallaba recargado contra una pared y lo miraba fijamente, con el ceño fruncido y luciendo una mueca de completo desagrado que Potter no supo descifrar. Pensando en que tal vez ni lo miraba a él y que estaba esperando a su pareja, Harry trató de girarse pero la mirada de odio de Krum no se lo permitía. Y por fin, Viktor dejó de mirarlo, sus ojos se posaron en un punto por detrás de él, en las escaleras.

"— _Quizás ya llegó su pareja—"_ pensó el oji verde. Y guiado por la curiosidad, de saber quién acudiría al baile con el búlgaro, Harry se giró y no tardó en comprender por qué Krum ya no lo miraba. Ahí, al inicio de las escaleras y más hermosa que nunca, Hermione había aparecido dispuesta a bajar hasta el vestíbulo. Su vestido, ajustaba perfecto a su cuerpo, su cabello sujeto en un elaborado peinado le hacía saber a Harry en que se había tardado tanto la chica y un dulce pensamiento se instaló entonces en su mente "— _Ella se ha arreglado así, para mí_ —"

Y tan pronto como hubo pensado aquello, una nueva sensación se instaló en su pecho, un rencor que no había sentido que dirigió sin miramientos a Viktor Krum. —"¿ _Que se cree él, para mirar así a Hermione?_ "— pensó.

Desde la escalera, Hermione le sonrió y lo instó a que comenzara a caminar hacia ella olvidando todo lo demás. Porque… ¿Quién puede pensar en Viktor Krum si tiene frente a él a la hermosa Hermione Granger? Nadie… y menos él. La mirara como la mirara, era Harry el que tomaría la mano de Hermione cuando ella hubiera llegado al pie de las escaleras, era él el que la acompañaría toda la noche y el que besaría sus labios en cada ocasión que se le presentara.

Finalmente, Hermione llegó al pie de las escaleras y Harry con ella, frente a frente. Sin pensárselo dos veces, alargó la mano para tomar la de Hermione que muy sonriente y mirándolo solo a él entre tantas personas que había ahí, tomó la suya.

—Te ves hermosa— dijo el pelinegro, causando un gran sonrojo en las mejillas de Hermione. Había valido la pena. Las horas que pasó arreglando su enmarañado cabello, la larga ducha y cada momento frente al espejo. Su sonrisa, con sus nuevos dientes luciendo más que nunca, se ensanchó al pensar: "— _Lo que hago por Harry…—_ "

—No te quedas atrás, estás perfecto— respondió y entonces fue el turno del chico para sonrojarse. Guiando a la castaña al comedor, donde la cena pronto daría comienzo, Harry pasó al lado de Cedric y Cho sin percatarse de la mirada de la última, contrario a Hermione que claro que lo notó.

"— _Mira bien, Harry es mío—_ " pensó la castaña sin poder evitarlo. Era obvio para ella como Cho se interesaba en Harry, era obvio como le sonreía y también como había esperado, durante días, que el pelinegro le pidiera ir al baile. Días atrás, Hermione la habría considerado afortunada, pensando en que Harry correspondía a sus sentimientos, pero en esos momentos, ya no podía. No, porqué la afortunada era ella, no porque las sonrisas de Harry eran para ella, no porque sus besos llevaban su nombre, nunca porque egoísta o no, quería a Harry como era: para ella y para nadie más. Cuando entraron al comedor, Harry se dirigió a la mesa donde Ron y Luna se encontraban no sin antes advertir que detrás suyo Viktor Krum los seguía, acompañado por una hermosa joven de Beauxbaton.

—Has impresionado a Viktor Krum— le dijo sin pensar a Hermione cuando se sintió lo bastante lejano a Viktor y su pareja. La chica se giró para buscar a Viktor y en efecto lo encontró mirándola de lejos.

—Me invitó al baile una semana antes de que tú me dijeras…— confesó la chica— Me negué siendo sincera, le comenté mis sentimientos hacia a ti— le aseguró, Harry la miró sorprendido, pero muy feliz. ¡Ese Viktor!

—Dónde…— Harry no pudo continuar, Hermione lo calló con un casto beso en los labios mientras llegaban a la mesa donde Ron y su pareja se hallaban

—En la biblioteca, me siguió por días, estoy segura que te odia un poco… Pero no podía aceptarlo, cuando por sobre todo el mundo, te prefiero a ti— le aseguró al tomar asiento. Harry la miró y sonrió, antes de imitarla y presentarle a la pareja de Ron.

La cena como siempre, está demás decir que estuvo deliciosa, los estudiantes se degustaron con cada platillo que los elfos, muy amablemente les habían hecho llegar, más de uno repitió algún platillo, no solo por lo delicioso sino por el hecho de que muchos se habían saltado la comida para arreglarse y más de uno también se guardó un poco de los postres para cuando el plato fuerte se les hubiera esfumado y pudieran no perderse de la deliciosa repostería.

Tras la cena, Dumbledore hizo desaparecer las mesas y la pista quedó libre, la profesora McGonagall ordenó entonces a los 4 campeones del Torneo para que tomaran sus lugares y abrieran el tan esperado baile. Con algo de vacilación, Harry guió a Hermione hasta la pista y a tomó la cintura imitando a sus compañeros campeones.

—Hermione…— comenzó

—No lo digas, ya sé. No sabes bailar— se mofó la castaña en una dulce sonrisa.

—Yo… bueno…— Harry estaba apenado, en efecto, no bailaba, nada, ni un poco. Ni aunque le pagaran. Con la felicidad de que Hermione estuviera a su lado, había olvidado comentárselo.

—Solo sígueme Harry— le pidió la chica, justo cuando la música comenzaba.

Las notas eran agradables, dulces. Hermione tomaba su mano y daba un paso, luego otro y otro más, un giro y de nuevo un paso. Era sencillo. Si Harry solo se concentraba en los ojos de la castaña, era perfectamente capaz de seguirle el ritmo. Un paso, luego otro… Con cada nuevo giro, Hermione reía y al regresar a sus posiciones, se acercaba un poco más, su mano en su cintura, rozaba con delicadeza a la chica, pero a cada oportunidad la empujaba para estar a centímetros. La música seguía, subiendo y bajando. A su alrededor, Cho no perdía oportunidad para mirarlos enfurruñada y en el camino pisaba una que otra vez a Cedric. Viktor también los había mirado de reojo y había fruncido el ceño al ver a Hermione riendo… para la primera prueba, habría apostado a que esos dos eran algo más que amigos pero luego a ratos, parecía que no. Finalmente, cuando se había armado de valor para invitarla al baile había sufrido la humillación de su vida, cuando la castaña había preferido a ese Potter, enano y flacucho. Dumbledore se unió a la pista con McGonagall, mientras Hagrid guiaba a Madame Maxime, pero nadie, absolutamente nadie, entró en la burbuja que Harry y Hermione habían armado a su alrededor.

Sus manos se entrelazaban a la perfección y Harry lo sabía, era porqué siempre debían permanecer unidas. Sus ojos se fundían en los del otro y era obvio para Hermione, que nunca perdería la oportunidad de verse reflejada en esas verdes esmeraldas que Harry poseía. Sus sonrisas se encontraban, una para otra, pertenecientes una para otra. Cuando la música fue terminando… Harry no perdió oportunidad, acercó por completo a Hermione y dejó de tomar su mano, posó ambas en su cintura y esperó a que ella cruzara los brazos alrededor de su cuello, entonces y solo entonces, porque no había momento más perfecto que ese, la besó. Con calma, con cariño, haciéndole saber cuánto la quería, cuanto había deseado besarla todas esas noches que solo pensaba en ella o todas aquellas ocasiones en las que lo reñía por irresponsable. Ella lo besó haciéndole saber con cada movimiento de sus labios, con cada pequeño mordisco en su labio inferior, cuanto había anhelado durante tanto tiempo estarle besando, cuanto había sufrido pensando en que él no le correspondía y sin duda, comunicándole cuán dichosa y especial, se sentía justo en ese momento por estar ahí, abrazada a él, besándole, saboreándole... disfrutando de un pequeño baile de Navidad que para muchos había sido solo un baile, un evento… pero que para ellos, había sido la oportunidad perfecta para acabar sincerándose, declarándose, para por fin, dejar fluir el amor.

Pronto la música cesó, la banda que tocaba cambió el ritmo y muchas más parejas de las que ya había se unieron al baile, entre ellas, claro, Ron y Luna, muy optimistas y alegres. Harry Y Hermione tardaron unos momentos en unirse a la algarabía, extasiados no por el ambiente sino por la compañía del otro.

—Te amo, te amo, te amo Hermione Granger— le dijo Harry por encima del ruido de la música.

—Te amo Harry Potter— respondió Hermione en una sonrisa. Y así, tomados de la mano, sonrientes y dichosos, se unieron por fin al baile y disfrutaron como todos de la fiesta de Navidad. Las horas corrieron con velocidad, la noche avanzó de repente y poco a poco el lugar se fue quedando vacío. Cuando Harry y Hermione sin saber dónde andaba Ron, volvieron a la sala común de Gryffindor, la noche estaba por caer en las 2 de la madrugada, pero a pesar de la hora, ellos no querían separarse, contrario a ello, deseaban que las horas siguieran pasando así de rápido para estar juntos todo el día… Estaban cansados, sí, bailar toda la noche no era algo sumamente relajado, pero a pesar del cansancio, no deseaban ir a la cama. Así pues, se tumbaron en el sofá, donde días atrás se habían declarado amor y como esa misma mañana, pero en otra hora, en otro momento y con nuevas cosas que decir, se quedaron mirando el fuego que danzaba en la chimenea. Harry abrazaba a Hermione por los hombros, mientras ella recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de él. Las palabras no eran necesarias, en la compañía del otro, no había nada que decir, solo que disfrutar. Peri si de verdad hubiera sido necesario, Harry le habría asegurado a Hermione que después de esa noche, no dudaría en dar su vida por ella, no dudaría en sumergirse en el Lago Negro y enfrentarse a criaturas marinas por salvarla… su hubiera sido necesario y tal vez en un futuro cercano lo sería, Harry le habría asegurado a Hermione que habría de soportar un peligroso laberinto encantado por volver a sus brazos, así como le habría expresado lo agradecido que estaba por volver después de los crueles sucesos que se hubiera visto a enfrentar, solo para verla, para besarla, para asegurarle que aun cuando podría estar — _y seguramente en un futuro lo estaría_ — en verdadeo peligro de muerte, encarando una vez más a Voldemort, no era posible pensar en otra cosa, no era capaz si quiera de evocar tener vida, sin ella.

Y si lo hubiera oído, si Hermione hubiera tenido que responderle a Harry — _como seguramente lo haría en un futuro_ — le habría dejado en claro que sumergida en el agua, no temía por ella, porque sabía que él jamás la dejaría. Le habría besado con desesperación, enredando sus dedos en su cabello y sintiendo sus brazos en su cintura, mientras daba gracias a quién fuera a lo que fuera — _suerte, destino o casualidad_ — que hubiera vuelto de ese maldito laberinto, con los sucesos que hubieran ocurrido, porque habría estado segura que de no haberle vuelto a ver, que de haber afrontado su desaparición o muy seguramente su muerte, ella misma se habría internado en aquel lugar, deseosa de seguir sus pasos para unírsele en el más allá.

Y quizás, en un futuro muy cercano, dirían todo lo que en ese momento no dijeron, porque no era necesario. Quizás se besarían con la muerte de alguien detrás y con el regreso del innombrable en la cúspide de las malas noticias… Pero lo harían agradecidos de estar juntos, seguros de que no se separarían y conscientes de que si una nueva guerra estallaba, Harry no pediría que ella se alejara por mantenerla a salvo, Hermione no le reñiría por interponerse entre cualquier hechizo y ella, sino que juntos y tomados de la mano, luchando por preservar esa felicidad que en tiempos de paz los había albergado, enfrentarían cualquier peligro, cualquier prueba, todo lo que fuera necesario, por estar de nuevo bien, tranquilos, juntos… por siempre.

Esa noche, al menos, no fue necesario decir nada, esa noche, todas aquellas frases carecían de sentido… esa noche… lo único que Hermione diría al despertar sería:

— _El sofá es más cómodo que la última vez que dormí en él—_ y entonces, Harry entre risas, habría de responder:

— _Me encanta despertar a tu lado. Gracias por nuestro baile…—_ solo para acercarse y besarla y un día más, saciarse hasta el cansancio de aquellos deliciosos besos.

 _ **** FIN ****_

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Mi primer fic. ¡Que emoción! Debo confesar que tenía muchas ganas de escribir algo para este fandom y claro, para esta hermosa pareja que lamento JK no haya puesto juntos con su grandiosa imaginación. Pero bueno… esperando no haberlo hecho tan mal y claro, las palabras de quién quiera comentarme algo… me despido por ahora, en lo que se me ocurre una nueva travesura que escribir.

Gracias por leer. _Con cariño,_

 **JulietaG.28**

* * *

— _ **Travesura realizada—**_


End file.
